kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ild
ild is the second in command to Eos , and a member of the primary council of The League of Abstraction back story He was the one who gave Eos the motivation to start the League and has been helping him ever since, His motivations are to simplify the worlds. not much else is known about him. Although Dr. cydr suspects that he is not a regular person but rather an entity beyond a complete existence. The capture of Sora Early on in the the League'shistory Ild attempted to make a decisive early move by trying to possess Sora in his sleep. Ild was able to successfully overwhelm his will and enslaved him. However what Ild was unable to detect was that Sora was in fact like him a transcendent entity, a being who through some series of events obtains more hearts bodies or souls than is necessary, giving them powerful abilities. When ild possessed Sora, Sora's will was suppressed however this caused the will of Roxas to awaken within Sora and was able to take advantage of the extra components to free himself from Sora's body. intrigued by this developmeent Ild freed Sora and retreated before he even woke up. User Journal:Ild Entry 3 I have begun planting the seeds of victory. Our membership grows daily with scientific minds eager to assist whatever noble cause our marketing team has come up with recently. Dr.Nauman has informed me that a keyblade will be required in order to properly build the device. Obtaining a keyblade from the realm of light will not be a job for special operations they would be unable to retrieve the device.. I was the only one who could complete the assignment. Of course this was only a front. I failed to capture Sora, but when I gazed into his heart that night it confirmed my suspicion. He is indeed of my kind – a transcendent entity. He is a simple one but he could still pose a threat. Thankfully he only posses the understanding of the most simple techniques and does not have the discipline to use the more advanced skills of our people. The releasing of his nobody Roxas should encourage him to experiment further with these powers and hopefully suffer the consequences. If he dies than we will send in the Replica to claim the keyblade. I will restore my sister, if this boy must die to make that happen then so be it. personality He claims to see things as they truly are, and asserts that as information is removed from objects they all become similar. he is very calm and speaks very softly. Though he rarely speaks, his words carry profound strength and meaning giving his any of his comments a sort of finality to them, he could explain why what he is saying is correct but he never has to. his gaze appears to transcend reality and he acts as if he were enlightened. capabilities. He manipulates cosmos in the sense that it is the orderly predictable and ubiquitous qualities of the universe. Or to put it more simply: his element is logic. He can see into the past of others by observing there actions now and use the knowledge of there past to predict there actions in the future . When he uses the abstraction spell the defining qualities of that object are erased, surfaces lose there texture and colors mute, eventually it becomes nothing but a simple geometric shape. His greatest power however is to project his will into the hearts of others. When he dose this he enters the persons "awakening" and can discover the weakness of his enemy and even go as far as to completely control them, he can only control one person at a time. He is constantly looking for new "Helpers" combat abbilities He is encounterd as a boss charachter as a result his powers are far beyond what they would be if he were playable. stage one:mortal form In the first stage your party fights along side you however this works to Ild's advantage: He will simply brainwash one of them, casuing them to temporarily attack you. he teleports to avoid your attacks, and usses his psychic abbilites to create devestating shock waves, and beam attacks. Quotes "Hmm the boys constant exposure, and integration with, kair's heart made him the prime candidate, powerful, young, naive, and most of all, predictable. the keyblade has been delivered to us on a silver platter." regarding Sora "If a heartless is a core of light surrounded and controlled by a shell of darkness. And given the structure of the realm of darkness: Kingdom hearts, surrounded by eternal darkness. Then we can assume that the entire Realm of darkness is in and of itself the very heartless of the universe, and it must be eliminated." Discussing the Leauge's plan of action with Eos. "there is no escape" "My command is your wish" Category:POS-1732 Category:The League of Abstraction